Hobgoblin
Overview Hobgoblins are a larger, stronger, smarter, and more menacing form of goblinoids than Goblins, but not as powerful as Bugbears. They a have fierce martial traditions and are worthy combatants, often working together in a combined effort to take down foes. Physical Description Hobgoblins are taller than Goblins but not as tall or bulky as Bugbears. They are muscular and agile. Hobgoblins usually have large manes of hair and other lion like facial features, as well as the occasional beard or muttonchops. They can have greenish yellow or even rusty brown skin but hair is nearly always dark brown or black with yellow eyes. Psychology By and large hobgoblins, like their kin, are considered evil creatures and often meet this expectation. They are creatures of greed, selfishness and avarice. They are also know to put these feelings aside for other Hobgoblins of the same clan, but only when facing a fierce foe. While Goblinoid society is cruel and harsh, some individuals escape it to carry on lives of virtue, though fewer such individuals are hobgoblins than true goblins. Those few who do take this risk and succeed often meet cautious praise and acceptance from outsiders. Those that do are, however, continuously plagued by their nature. Though hobgoblins are not necessarily evil they are prone to violence and hot tempers and find it difficult to be truly altruistic. When provoked, which is often easy, hobgoblins are vindictive creatures who take glee in causing pain to those that injured them. Those hobgoblins who overcome this nature often do so because of the rewards they find in serving good, rather than evil, not from a pure heart. Culture Hobgoblins are rarely found in communities where they are not in command of either goblins or bugbears, or sometimes both, and the most civilized goblinoid communities are ruled by the race. This is in large part because hobgoblin society is more industrious and less savage than that of goblins or bugbears. Though sometimes bugbears take control most such communities are ruled over by the strongest hobgoblin, who serves as the warchief. Hobgoblins have a long tradition of mastering and breeding the creatures of the world into slaves of various sorts. Many, for instance, like working with wolves or worgs. Similarly, many drake breeds were first bred by hobgoblins. Some even believe hobgoblins carried this practice on within their own race, creating the goblins and bugbears in such a manner. Hobgoblins are immensely protective of their tribe's reputation and military status, so much so that meetings between different groups can turn violent if proper protocol is not followed. However, though hobgoblin tribes are territorial and egotistical in nature they will often unite for a common purpose, such as war against non-goblinoids. Hobgoblins are warriors by nature and prefer martial combatants to those who draw on magic. Those few spellcasters who are to be found are expected to work well with soldiers. Notable Hobgoblins Notable Hobgoblin Individuals There are not notable Hobgoblins at this time. Notable Hobgoblin Tribes The Cragmaw Tribe, those mostly made up of Goblins, included both Hobgoblins and Bugbears Category:Humanoids Category:Goblinoids Category:Lawful Evil